Two Dorks' Quest for Love
by ShinyCDiver
Summary: A young woman has woken up at a shrine with no idea what her name is or where she came from. Takami Chika, on the other hand, is now a third year and extremely confused about everything, but mainly her love life.


When she woke up at the shrine, she couldn't remember anything. _What is my name? Where did I come from? Why am I here?_ All of these questions passed through her mind as she sat on the edge of the shrine, feeling lost without her memories. And above all else… _Why can't anybody see or hear me?_

She stayed near the shrine for a few days, attempting to talk to the rare visitor who made the trek up the steps, to no avail. No one heard her. No one saw her. Or if they did, they must have been playing a horrid trick to ignore her like that. She was about to resign herself to being unseen when a young girl made the trek up to the shrine.

* * *

Chika sprinted up the steps, somewhat amazed by the stamina she had built up over months of running up and down these same steps. Not that she was practicing anymore; Aqours had disbanded and all school idol activities had stopped long ago. But she was heading to the shrine for another reason, albeit a selfish one.

She reached the top of the steps and turned around, taking in the view from the top. Barely out of breath, she smiled as she beheld the sight below her. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" She asked herself, still looking out to the sea. She spent a few moments just looking out before reminding herself of her goal. Chika turned to the shrine and walked up to it.

"Hello..."

"Gah!" Chika looked around wildly for the source of the voice. The vicinity of the shrine had been empty when she reached the top of the steps! "W-Who's there?!"

"You…you can hear me?"

Chika located the speaker. She was confused and scared at the same time. There definitely hadn't been someone sitting at the shrine before, right? She was sure she would have noticed the young woman, especially with her bright orange hair and sky blue eyes. Yet, even as Chika watched, the young woman's image flickered, as if she was not truly there. "Who are you?" Chika asked. "What are you?" She continued, unable to stop herself from asking the ruder question.

"I don't know, I mean, I don't remember anything." The woman replied. "I was just here. And no one could see or hear me."

Chika's mind raced as she considered this. It was all very strange. She came to a singular conclusion – the only one that made even the slightest amount of sense to her at the moment. "I got it! You must be the deity of this shrine!"

"…what?" Now, the woman looked confused.

Chika nodded to herself. "Yes, that must be what you are. This shrine doesn't get that many visitors so you must have forgotten your purpose, or something like that! That being said," Chika clapped her hands and bowed before the woman. "Please listen to my prayer, oh goddess!"

"Um…what is it that you desire?" The woman finally said.

"My friend that I have a crush on is moving back to Tokyo after our graduation." Chika explained, feeling slightly embarrassed as she admitted it. She reminded herself that she was confessing her feelings to a deity, not one of her friends that would pass the information on to the person in question. "I don't know if I should confess to her, since I'm staying here for college and I don't want to make her uncomfortable with a long-distance relationship. What should I do?"

The woman was silent for so long that Chika started to wonder if she was simply hallucinating. "How about going to Tokyo too? For university?"

"What?! There's no way!" Chika responded immediately. "I mean, I wouldn't be able to get into the same school! Riko-chan got scouted by the music department and there's no way they'd take an untalented person like myself!"

"Not that. Just going to the same university would be nice, wouldn't it?" The woman said.

Chika agreed. It did sound nice. But… "I'm not even smart enough to pass the college entrance exams for Tokyo! It's too hard!"

* * *

The woman felt a twinge of something in the back of her mind. Somehow, the entire scene before her was extremely familiar, as if she had experienced something similar before. But before she could grasp onto the memory, the girl continued to speak her worries.

"Plus, I'm not sure if my parents will support me, and I've never been so far away from home before and I won't know anyone there and, and – "

"Just try." She said, though she was not sure how she managed to sound so assuring at that moment. "I will be with you." Again, she spoke without thinking. _How am I going to be with her? I haven't even managed to leave this shrine in the last couple days. Although…it's not like I tried either…_

"But – " The girl was typing something on her phone, probably looking something up. " – the entrance exam is in just a week! Do you really think I'd be able to study enough to pass?!"

"You don't know what you can do until you try! Don't give up before you've started!" She retorted. "Think about it. If you pass and manage to surprise this 'Riko-chan', she's sure to be happy that you'd be together! Now, let us be off to your house and start studying!"

"Yes, ma'am!" The girl saluted.

* * *

 **W: By the way...what's your name?  
**

 **Chika: Eh? Ah...I never introduced myself, did I? I'm Takami Chika, a third year student!  
**

 **W: I already knew you were a third year...why else would you be taking college entrance exams?**

 **Chika: ...oh. Right. [nervous laugh]**

 **This story was supposed to be a long one-shot, but more ideas kept getting added so it will be multi-chaptered.**


End file.
